


Late Night Talks

by DaisyDoo



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Apple/Darling and Daring/Rosabella are mentioned but no ones officially together, Darling feels guilty, Other, Yearning, idk I like their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo
Summary: After the events of Dragon Games Darling is reeling, And after a late night ride she goes to her roommate Rosabella for advice on what to do.This is part of a series that I’ll be doing with ideas that I have for my favorite ships.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White, Rosabella Beauty & Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on Ao3 so critique is more than welcome.

Darling had been out late, and Rosabella was starting to worry. When her roommate had left she said she was just going for a quick ride, but it had been hours since then and it was almost past midnight. Rosabella sat on her bed and let her mind race through the possibilities of what happened. What if someone caught Darling out late and reported her to Grimm?? What if the Evil Queen got out and kidnapped her? What if-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and Rosabella was relieved when the person who walked in was Darling. Though Darling seemed different. She looked worried. There was silence as Darling shut the door and sat on her bed. Finally Rosabella spoke “Hey! Where were you? I’ve been worried sick.” She said with a frown. Darling didn’t look up though, her eyes were glued to her lap “I had a lot more to think about than I thought” she finally said. Rosabella quirked a brow in confusion, what was on Darlings mind? And why did she look so guilty? More silence fell upon the two, and Rosabella had thought about just turning over and going to bed. But finally Darling spoke again.

“Rosabella, am I a bad person?” 

That took Rosabella a second to process. Darling? A bad person? How could she be? Darling was one of the most caring people she’d ever met. Darling was one of the only people who cared about Rosabella’s activism, she had singlehandedly saved Apple. Rosabella shook her head “Bad person? No of course not-why would you-“ Rosabella was cut off when Darling said “The kiss in the enchanted forest. When I kissed Apple. D-does that make me a bad person?” 

Rosabella was now even more confused. How would that kiss make Darling bad?? That kiss saved Apple. “What?? H-how would that-“ Darling cut her off again “that kiss took Apples destiny away from her. Her happily ever after is gone now thanks to me.” Rosabella went quiet. She had never thought of it that way. Still, if Darling hadn’t done that Apple wouldn’t be here. Sure, it might’ve messed things up a little, but being alive is more important. Rosabella sighed before firmly speaking “Yes, but that kiss saved Apples life! She wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you! Besides we don’t know officially if that kiss ruined Apples destiny. You did it to save her.” Darling pursed her lips, and the cogs began to turn in Rosabella’s head. 

“It wasn’t just to save her wasn’t it?” Rosabella said in a low voice. Darling gulped with a nod before speaking “at the time I thought it was, but the more I think about it the more I feel like it wasn’t. Yes I wanted to save her b-but on the other hand I-“ Darlings face fell into a look of shame “I think I wanted to be her Prince Charming.” 

It all made sense now. Rosabella sighed, this situation was more complicated than she thought. Rosabella spoke again “You had a crush and even if you had kissed her because you liked her, you still saved her, besides what if you are Apples true love?” 

Darling stared back down at her lap. Darling being Apples true love? That sounded...wonderful. It wasn’t a guarantee though. Darlings thoughts were interrupted when Rosabella started speaking again. “I say you talk to Apple. I can’t be the judge on whether what you did was good or not because I wasn’t the one affected by it, but Apple can tell you. Besides, you’ll probably get some closure doing that anyways.” 

Darling took a deep breath in. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. She’d just have to figure out when to talk to her... Darling stood finally stood up from her bed, her confidence finally coming back. “Yeah! I’ll talk to her” Rosabella gave a sweet smile before yawning with a “maybe later though. It’s late.” Rosabella began to get under the covers of her bed. Hearing Darling rustle through her closet to find something better to sleep in. As soon as Rosabella began to get comfortable though, a question caused her to wake up. 

“Rosabella, do you have a crush on my brother?” 

Rosabella’s head popped off the pillow, eyes wide open. She turned to Darling “What gave you that idea?!” 

Darling shrugged “I don’t know. You always look at him very longingly, and you’ve always said you feel bad for him. Which I know is weird because nobody feels bad for Daring Charming.” 

Rosabella stared before sighing with a “Yeah...yeah I guess I do like him.” Darling almost looked surprised. Rosabella crossed her arms “how could you be surprised you’re the one who asked me!” Darling shook her head “I know but it’s weird actually hearing it from you. How??”. Rosabella shook her head before going “I guess I always saw more to him you know? Sure he’s horribly vain but I know he’s a good person somewhere down there. He just needs to realize it.” Rosabella realized she was rambling and shook her head to stop herself “no need for yearning though. I have no chance.” 

Darling frowned at how easily Rosabella shook off her feelings. “Rosabella, you do have a chance though, anyone does-“ She was cut off “no need to build me up. I know the truth. Daring doesn’t like me. I’m just the geeky activist to him, and I’m okay with that.” Darling got a determined look in her eye “Well you’re encouraging me to talk to Apple! Why don’t you talk to Daring?” 

Rosabella giggled “Darling, the difference between me and you, is that you actually have a chance.” Darling shrugged her shoulders in defeat. God Rosabella was stubborn. Still Darling raised her white flag with one last sentence “Just promise me you’ll atleast try?” 

Rosabella chuckled “promise.”

And with that the conversation was over. Darling got ready for bed and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow she’d talk to Apple. 

Or in a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the timeline this takes place after Dragon Games but before Epic Winter


End file.
